Sacrificial Evidence
by Hikaru Yoru
Summary: Her Majesty's Watchdog is assigned with another case. This time, he goes, disgused as a lady, to an all female boarding school. Here, they are taught manners, academic subjects, and a selected few are invited to join a secret cult...or be very special sacrifices. Includes OC
1. Nightmare of Memories

A/N: Innocent demon, once again. My first Kuroshitsuji fanfic! (I dunno why I like using exclaimation points.) Expect Grammar, spelling, yada yada errors.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji's not mine.

* * *

PROLOGUE

"_Did you know, little sister, that we are like pieces on a chess board? In real life, there is someone who represents the King, the Queen, the Bishop, the Knight, the Rook, and of course, let us not forget about the many pawns that are slaughtered first."_

Another familiar body was then killed as if to prove a point, adding to the number of corpses that were sprawled out in puddles of body fluid on the floor. The once grand, decorous hallways of the manor was caked with the impurity of blood. It was everywhere. The walls, the ceiling, the chandeliers, and, most of all, the floor. It was as if the manor was flooded by this thick, crimson substance.

"_Why slaughtered, you ask? Well, are they not the first of pieces that we move? Are they not the first who are knocked down as the two players of the game try to kill the other's King? All of the other pieces in a game of chess are used to protect the King. He is all that matters after all."_

Closer. He was coming closer. He was like the devil himself, standing a hallway full of dead bodies with a malevolent grin upon his once handsome features. An unfortunate maid happened to run in front of the killer in her panic. He sliced her down mercilessly with no sign of human conscious as the maid's blood splattered his pale, encrusted face.

"_You may also describe the two players clashing head to head in a test of strategy and skill as 'gods'. They are the ones who control the pieces. Who control where they go and whether the piece is sacrificial or not. These two 'gods' control all that goes down on the game board at their respected ends."_

The walls became a blur and space distorted itself as the persecuted ran. Ran for a life that was cherished. That demanded to live.

Still, the persecutor did not seem to be in any rush. He followed in a calm, unnerving pace, the heels of his once clean dress shoes clicking and echoing on the marble floor. And every other footstep there was a splash, or a squishing sound.

"_Why am I telling you this? Hmph. Little sister, you cannot feign such innocence no longer. You should know by now that this game called chess represents life itself. I literally stated such a concept earlier. How? You are more incompetent than I had realized. Little sister, I am the 'god' that controls this game board. You are all my pawns. You are used, then disposed of when I have lost the need for you. I manipulate. I use. I destroy."_

There was another tell-tale shriek.

"_Ha! I am not possessed, little sister….This is REVENGE. A long awaited revenge. I do not wish to be looked down upon like trash any longer. To meet those scornful expressions that I pine to grind into this filthy earth. Stupid English people. Thinking that they are more superior-that they have more of a right to live on this world. Ha! Little does this family know who is running this game. Who is moving each piece to their doom. And who is sealing it shut…_forever_."_

A dead end. The persecuted turned to face the persecutor, breathing fast and heart pounding at the back of her throat. His shadow was visible…

He had trapped his prey.

"_But now they know. And now they are dead."_

Laughter that consisted a mixture of hysteria and mania echoed through the bloodied halls.

"_I am the 'god' that manipulates all!_

"_I am the King!_

"_I am-!"_

* * *

A girl no more than fifteen jolted upright from her four poster bed. She slowly brought her delicate hands to her face and rested her head upon her knees. The girl was shaking uncontrollably. _Thank the Lord above….It was merely a dream…..Merely….a nightmare…_

* * *

_AN: Give me feedback! That is all. I must admit, I have limited motivation for this one...TT#TT_


	2. Command and Retrieve

A/N: I. Am. Soooo sorry for any confusion that I may have caused.

Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope you people like it. ^^

REVIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWW!

I'll continue it either way (if I don't run into a writer's block...), but as a writer, feedback is _always_ good.

(Please forgive any spelling, grammar, or any other sort of error that you may come across in this story.)

* * *

CHAPTER I

Earl Ciel Phantomhive was rudely awakened by the curtains of his room being swept open by a single flourish. His butler, Sebastian Michaelis, leaned forward, covering his lord with his tall, lithe shadow. He smiled his signature sugary smile, "Good morning, young master. I take it that you had yourself a pleasant night's rest?"

The young earl cracked open one irritable eye. It was the one without the covenant, "I had. That is, until a certain _someone_ awakened me from it."

"Ahh…I do wonder who that was." remarked Sebastian artlessly as he helped Ciel dress into the attire that he had set aside for the day's work.

Ciel glared at him as he slipped into his dress shirt, "Do not play the impudent with me. You know very well that I expect you to waken me first, then draw back the drapes."

Sebastian could not help but smirk as he buttoned up his master's vest, "There are times when young master gives out too many for even this butler to follow."

"That is utter bull." retorted Ciel as he dawned on a gray suit jacket.

His butler inclined his head slightly as he gestured his master to the tea table, "I suppose so." He gently placed a stack of letters in front of Ciel, "Now, for today's breakfast I have prepared something light. Crepes, drizzled with condensed milk and the finest of melted chocolate, made by our own Funtom corporation. On the side is an arrangement of fruit. I have finely sliced both strawberries and bananas for your consumption. The tea which accompanies this meal is an infusion of mixed berries and herbs. I created it myself, so therefore it has no proper name." Sebastian smiled, "But I will think of something sophisticated eventually."

"I see…" replied Ciel as he took a bite of his food, shuffling through the letters with his non-dominant hand with minimal interest, "Honestly, do people have nothing better to do than throw extravagant parties…? Huh." He selected an envelope that was stamped with a familiar wax seal as he set all the others carelessly aside, "Sebastian. Give me an envelope knife."

Sebastian elegantly extracted a small knife from the pocket of his tailcoat and handed it to his master. Ciel sliced open the letter and read its contents. Once the he was finished, young earl set the letter, along with its envelope, next down to his food with a sigh. He rubbed his face with slow irritation before remarking, "Now, really? With all due respect, who does Her Majesty think I am? Her errand boy?"

Sebastian smiled, "With all due respect, young master, in a sense, are you not? After all, you carry out her orders and such. How is this no different?"

"Silence, man." snapped Ciel testily, "Did I ask for your opinion? I recall not."

His butler bowed almost mockingly, "I do beg pardon, my lord."

Ciel scowled and harrumphed before taking a sip of his tea. Once he set it back in its saucer, he announced, "We shall depart once I finish my meal. Until then, I expect you to do something of use."

Sebastian bowed, "Of course, my lord."

* * *

Sebastian walked down the halls of manor, contemplating on which task he should undertake while the bra-young master was eating his breakfast. It did not take him long. Suddenly, just as he was about to stroll past the kitchen, an explosion appeared at the doorway before his eyes. With a sigh, Sebastian peered into the room and came upon a familiar sight.

"Honestly. How many times must I tell you that it is utterly unnecessary to use such contraptions to cook?"

Baldroy looked up from his mutterings and grinned at the butler. He was sporting a marvelous afro (of course), "Well, like I always say…." The 'cook' stood up abruptly with a passionate fist, "ART IS AN EXPLOSION!"

Sebastian sighed, "Yes, yes. But please keep in mind the costs indebted to the young master if you continue to decimate his kitchens. Just because he is an aristocrat, does not mean he possesses an endless flow of money." He tilted his head to one side, "What were you even planning to do?"

Baldroy stared at Sebastian, "Make the lunch you wanted me to do? What else?"

Sebastian heaved another sigh. _Honestly….Why must I deal with such imbeciles?_ Aloud he replied, "The young master is going to head out for the rest of the day on important business. I, of course, shall accompany him."

This just so happened to be the moment when Finnian and Mey-Rin decided to poke their heads into the kitchen as well. Sebastian turned his person around with mechanical-like stiffness, a dangerous smile dancing upon his lips, "Have you completed the day's tasks already? I'm quite impressed."

The basically worthless fellow servants felt a shiver creep up their spines as they gushed out simultaneously, "Err…no!"

"Not yet!"

"We're going to!"

"Just taking a break!"

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow, a questionable expression on his face, "I see…" He elegantly dusted off his hands, "I assume that you have heard the news. The young master is to be off on an errand. Would you like me to make you a suitable lunch while the young master finishes his breakfast?"

The three pathetic fellow servants of the Phantomhive manor literally attacked Sebastian with desperate eagerness, "Thank you Mister Sebastian!"

The butler peeled the imbeci-ah, fellow employees off his person, "I take your…I take that your answers are a 'yes'. Very well. Resume your duties and I shall have something done for you all before the young master rings for me. Ah…and one more thing." He smiled at them sweetly and pointedly, "Do not-and I repeat, DO NOT-do anything that will lead to the destruction of our young master's manor. Not while I prepare your lunch, nor while the young master and I are away. It will be of your best interest in mind."

The maid, gardener, and chef exchanged a glance with each other that would best be described at fearful. They then proceeded to salute, "Yes sir, Mister Sebastian!"

Sebastian shook his head at their retreating footsteps and sighed, "How on earth did I end up in company with a brat and three stooges?"

* * *

Approximately an hour later, the carriage of Earl Ciel Phantomhive entered the gates of Herondale Grimm, an orphanage set in the middle of the woodlands. The grounds were massive in scale for such, possibly a third lesser in size when compared to the Phantomhive manor. This was arguably the only intriguing aspect of the residential area. The orphanage was surrounded by dense trees and the design of the buildings were plain to the extreme.

The young earl peered out of the carriage window with distaste, "What creature, or thing, for that matter, wields a significance great enough to the point where Her Majesty insisted on me, Her Watchdog, to drag out of this…" he paused to think of a less degrading noun but failed to do so, therefore settling with: "place?"

Sebastian tilted his head inquiringly, "Did Her Majesty not entail details in the letter which she sent you?"

"She did, but I am still at the point of skepticism." replied Ciel simply. The carriage came to a stop, "However, an order is an order. Being her loyal subject, I shall follow it."

Sebastian opened the door for his master, "As expected from you, my lord."

They walked to the double wooden doors of the orphanage and were immediately greeted by a footman, who opened the entrance at the sound of their footsteps. He bowed, "Good morning, my lord. What is it that I may be of service to you?"

The young earl stepped into the orphanage, unimpressed with what he saw in front of him, with his butler close behind, "I request to see the person in charge."

The footman bowed once more, this time in a more hasty fashion, "Of course, sir. I shall take you to their office immediately." He then led them up a spiral staircase, restraining himself from taking two steps at a time.

Ciel nearly tripped upon a step during the assent. He impatiently shoved away Sebastian's assistance and muttered, "Honestly. Can the owners of this establishment not afford any legitimate forms of lighting? Any more dimmer and I wouldn't be able to see my own hand in front of my face."

The footman bowed in apology, "Please forgive the lack of hospitality. The owners were not expecting any visitors at this hour and decided to dim the lights to conserve our resources." He made a left once they reached to top of the stairs and proceeded down the hall to the door at the very end. He rapped on it once, "Madams! There is a visitor who wishes your attendance!"

The door swung open to reveal an extremely plain woman, possibly nearing her late fifties. She wore a pale gray gown, a simple opal brooch to pin her cravat, and her hair was pulled back tightly into a bun. The smile she had upon her face was forced, if not poorly practiced, "How do you do, sir?" If she was surprised by the tiny young boy in front of her at all, she was careful for it not to register on her face.

Ciel inclined his head slightly, "How do you do…..?" He trailed off, waiting for her to supply her name.

"Mrs. Grimm." the woman replied, "And you may be…?"

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive." answered the boy.

Again, if she was surprised in any way, she did not reveal a thing. Mrs. Grimm curtsied, "A pleasure, my lord." She waved a hand impatiently at the footman, "You may be on your way."

"Yes, ma'am."

The woman opened the door wider and made a gesture, "Do, come in. How may I be of help to you?"

Ciel handed his sack coat, top hat, and walking stick to Sebastian once he entered the room. Sitting at the *desk* was a slightly younger woman. She wore more colorful attire and her the style in which she shaped her graying auburn hair was less strict. Ciel returned her attention to Mrs. Grimm, "I am here to retrieve an orphan by the name of Kalin Prim."

The older woman tried not to curl her lip in distaste, "Her? Why ever so?"

The young earl looked at her degradingly, "It is not of your place to question my motives. I wish to retrieve the girl from these domains and that is all."

"Terribly sorry, my lord." Mrs. Grimm replied hurriedly, "Ahem. May I present to you, Miss Herondale?"

Ciel inclined his head slightly to acknowledge the younger woman, "How do you do, Miss Herondale?"

"How do you do, Earl Phantomhive." greeted Miss Herondale, "I shall fetch the footman to retrieve the girl. Until then, please, do have a seat and enjoy yourself while you wait. Mrs. Grimm, please ring the maid for tea."

"Of course, Miss Herondale."

Ciel held up a hand, "With all due respect, madams, I am in quite a hurry. I would like to see the girl immediately and be on my way. If you can tell me the location of Miss Prim, that will be all."

"If that is the case, Earl Phantomhive," said Miss Herondale, "then the girl should be at the dinning hall."

"The footman will show you the way." added Mrs. Grimm.

Sure enough, there was the footman from before, this time, with a candle in one hand.

* * *

Miss Kalin Prim was once again at the butt of the fellow orphans jokes. She knew not what she had done to deserve such treatment, but she was in no disposition to fight back. The girl was still shaken by last night's events and lacked the food to function properly. Of course, this merely worsened the jesting.

One boy, who once shown interest in Miss Prim, but was rejected by her in the most humiliating manner, sneered, "Set in a daze, eh? Why don't you go home to mummy? She'll make it all better. Oh, wait…Ye don't have one!"

Miss Prim hardly heard him. Otherwise, on normal circumstances, she would have retorted something rather nasty. She took a bite of her porridge, feeling the warmth and the sweetness flow into her veins.

"Eww…." said a rather obnoxious girl, one of which who hated Miss Prim the second she laid eyes on her, "There's nothing 'prim' about you. What are you eating?"

_Something rather delicious, _thought Miss Prim distractedly. A combination of condensed milk and honey, along with a few dashes of cinnamon, made for a tasty treat. At least for her. Apparently, she had a malfunction with her taste buds when it came to the opinion of the other orphans.

Miss Kalin was just enjoying the last bites of her porridge when the doors to the dinning hall opened with an air of importance. The air nearly crackled with excitement and restlessness. The children seemed to possess a sort of instinct. One of them was going to leave these dull perimeters that day.

The footman drew himself up to his full height, "I request a Miss Kalin Prim!"

All the eyes turned to the said girl. She herself had just finished her porridge and looked up to find that the attention was on her. She stared challengingly at the faces turned in her direction, "What?"

The girl who sat next to Miss Prim and was nicer than the rest whispered, "The footman called your name."

"Why, whatever for?" asked Miss Prim in response, clearly puzzled.

Snickers came over the hall like a wave.

Then, at the doors, footsteps were heard as well as a frantic apology from the footman. All the children looked up to see a young child, just like them, only dressed in formal clothes and who had the airs of a pompous aristocrat. He tapped his walking stick once on the marble floor, "I, Earl Phantomhive, request to see Miss Kalin Prim at once."

This time, Miss Prim was attentive. Whatever would a child, a Phantomhive, but a child nonetheless, want with her? She stood from her seat and curtsied, "How do you do, Earl Phantomhive. You wish to see me?"

The young earl had a slightly bored expression on his face, "Miss Prim, I am here to retrieve you. Surely you-"

"Thank you, earl." interrupted Miss Primrose loudly.

Ciel scowled at her, "No need. My butler, here," he gestured at the tall man in black that stood behind him, "will accompany you and assist you in carrying your belongings. I will be waiting at the carriage."

Miss Primrose curtsied once more, "I shan't leave you waiting, my lord."

* * *

The ride back to the Phantomhive manor was a silent once. Kalin only had one relatively small-for-aristocratic-standards of a bag, and offered no invitation for starting a conversation. Neither had Ciel, in any case. When they entered the manor, they were greeted by a startling surprise. The moment the trio walked into the room, Sebastian was buffeted by his fellow servants. Once Sebastian managed to peel them off his person, he inquired, "Now what is the cause for this racket this time?"

However, it was Ciel who provided the answer, "You're Majesty?!"

Queen Victoria of England smiled, "Hello, my dear boy."

Ciel cringed, "With all do respects, Your Highness…but I have told you countless of times to refrain yourself from calling me such."

"And I, Ciel, have informed you that no matter what happens, I shall always see you as such. My dear boy." replied the queen sweetly.

The young earl sighed, "Very well. What is your business of coming here? You letter failed to include the detail of your being here."

"I'm terribly sorry, my dear boy, but I was overcome by an overwhelming impulse so strong that I just had to come here." the queen explained, "It is regarding the child I had you collect."

Kalin stepped forward and curtsied, "How do you do, Your Majesty."

Queen Victoria patted her cheek, "My, my. How you have grown…The last time I met your whole family face to face was before….." Suddenly, Her Majesty fell to the floor and wailed, "MY DEAR ALBERT DIED!"

John immediately appeared at her side, wearing an Albert puppet on his hand, "It's okay, Your Highness. Look! It's Prince Albert!"

"ALLLLBBEEEEERRRRT!"

Ciel covered his eyes with his left hand, "Why must this always happen?"

Kalin crouched down in front of the queen and patted her shoulder, "Please, put yourself together, Your Majesty. You know that Prince Albert is with you in spirit."

Queen Victoria dabbed her face delicately with a black handkerchief as she straightened, "You are right, my dear child. There are matters at hand that must be discussed." She turned to Ciel, "My dear boy, is there anywhere Miss Prim and I can speak to each other? Perhaps the drawing room?"

Sebastian decided to take charge. He bowed, "Your Highness, might I suggest the garden? The crisp breeze we have today should refresh Your Highness and clear the mind as well as lighten the heart."

The queen smiled, "How thoughtful of you Sebastian! Yes, that would be nice."

Ciel froze. He whispered his butler's ear frantically, "Sebastian, you fool! That would remind her of the Prince!"

"I would think that even the littlest thing would trigger the memory of Prince Albert." replied Sebastian pointedly in a hushed tone.

"Touché."

Sebastian smiled at the queen, "Right this way, Your Highness."

Queen Victoria beckoned Kalin, "Come, child. I have much to discuss with you. John, If you won't mind staying in here? Perhaps help my dear boy with managing the manor while I am out."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Once they were out of sight, Ciel turned to his other servants. They cringed. The young master cleared his throat, "I am quite sure that Sebastian will bring this matter up, but it won't harm you all with hearing it twice: WHAT WERE YOU PEOPLE BLOODY THINKING?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SHOW HER MAJESTY THE UTMOST OF HOSPITALITY!"

Baldroy pointed at his head, "See, Fin? Triple decker scoop and then some….."

"And then there's Sebastian next…." whimpered Finnian.

The three servants glanced at each other in dismay.

* * *

"I see that the orphanage has been treating you well." remarked Queen Victoria as Sebastian returned to the manor, prepared to give those blundering fools a lecture in Phantomhive Hospitality.

Kalin looked down at her faded and worn down burgundy dress, "It could have been worse."

The queen fingered at rose ruefully, "I remember the walks I used to have with Albert in gardens such as this….Alas, never mind that."

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" inquired Kalin.

"Ah, right down to business. I have been told of the hardships you have faced after that day."

Kalin carefully kept her face an impassive mask.

"After your manor was burnt down, and all your family lost, you took to the streets as a thief. You committed a rather minor crime, but you know as well as I do that theft results in hanging, especially at the East End." Queen Victoria said, "I could not _stand_ even imagining Nathaniel's child being put to death. I ordered Miss Herondale to intervene at once. And now you are here."

Kalin curtsied, "I am most gracious, Your Excellency."

The Queen of England turned to face the girl, "Kalin, I present to you an offer."

"And whatever would that be?" inquired Kalin, facial features brimming with curiosity.

"Why don't you return to the ranks of aristocracy and take up your family name once more?"

Kalin stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing she has ever seen in her life. After a moment's silence, she replied, "I fear I cannot, Your Grace."

Queen Victoria eyed the girl quizzed, "Why ever not?"

"Well…I daresay that I am even cut out to be a noble anymore." explained Kalin, "With all due respect to Your Majesty." she added quickly.

"I see…." replied the queen, "Then do you wish to return to the orphanage?"

Kalin shook her head, "No, Your Highness."

"Oh? Then do you wish to return to a life as a thief?"

"Again, not at all, Your Highness."

There was a slight pause before the Queen asked, "So what exactly do you want to do with your life?"

Kalin wringed her fingers, "I…don't know…"

Queen Victoria adopted a thoughtful look, "Hmm….Alright then, Kalin. Let us go back inside."

* * *

Sebastian had just completed his punishme-_lecture_, when the two ladies entered into the tea room of the manor. He bowed, "Greetings once again, Your Highness, Miss Prim. I have just prepared tea."

As Sebastian helped the queen into a seat, Ciel inquired, "Is there any other reason as to why you are here?"

Queen Victoria smiled, "Seeing the meanings beyond the meaning, as usual, my dear boy." She gave Sebastian an envelope, "Now, this note is to be read after I leave-which will be very soon. I also have news for you, my dear boy."

Ciel flinched mentally, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

She gestured at Kalin, "Miss Prim will be your paid companion."

There were several reactions in response to this news. Ciel uttered a fairly loud noise of disbelief (as well as indignation), Kalin's mouth opened to form an O, while Sebastian tried his best not to laugh.

"Y-your Majesty!" spluttered Ciel, "With all due respect, I _do_ _not_ need a…..a _companion_!" He noticed his butler shaking with laughter, "And you! Quit laughing! I command it!"

Sebastian bit his lip, "Yes-Pfft!-my lord."

"I think it is a _wonderful_ idea!" exclaimed the Queen, "You must be lonely here with just your servants, my dear boy. Another person around your age should help lighten your disposition." Without waiting for a response, she rose from her seat, "Now, if you excuse me, I shall be 'taking off', as they say. It is nice seeing you again, Ciel." And with that, John assisted her out of the room.

Ciel let out a sigh before holding out his right hand, "Sebastian, give me the letter."

"Here you are, young master."

Ciel ripped open the envelope and read the letter's contents. At each line, his eyes seemed to dilate wider, and wider (if that is at all possible) until his eyes nearly took up most of his face. After a few minutes more, he placed his hands in his lap, the letter crumpled from the pressure exerted from his fisted hand. He closed his eyes, eyebrow twitching uncontrollably. Two seconds later, he exploded, "Are….you….BLOODY _KIDDING_ ME?!"

"Dearie me." remarked Sebastian, "What ever is the matter, young master? Your face is redder than a tomato."

Ciel slumped into his seat, "Sebastian….you…we….I…I am to…..Ugh. This shall result with the end of me…."

Kalin tilted her head inquiringly, "How so, my lord?"

Ciel buried his head in his hands, the picture of absolute misery. It was as if there was a looming, dark cloud hanging over the young earl's head, raining on his little person profusely.

"I am to pose as a lady."

Sebastian could not help himself. He burst out in contained laughter, as did Miss Prim.

"Silence!" shouted Ciel irately.

His two servants regained their composure with difficulty, "Yes, my lord." Then burst out laughing again.

Ciel groaned.

"I am _ruined_…."


End file.
